Vidas Distintas
by Yukiko-Atsuke
Summary: alice es una princesa de una isla al igual que su hermano pero un ataque en plena coronación cambiara la vida de alice por completo, ella sera trasferida a casa de su protectora, alice poco a poco al combibir con shun se ira enamorado de el al igual shun
1. un cambio de vida

era una noche algo fría y con muchas estrellas y mucha gente entrando a un palacio muy grande el cual estaba ubicado en una pequeña isla con muchas pequeñas casitas, ese dia era especial para todo el lugar ya que esta noche se decidía quien entraba al trono si la princesa o el príncipe eran aproximadamente las 7:21 de la noche y solo faltaban minutos para la ceremonia real

EN LA HABITACION DE LA PRINCESA

Nana: estate quieta alice-dijo mientras componía el vestido de la princesa

Alice: perdón nana es que estoy muy nerviosa-dijo nerviosa

Nana: lo se querida se que va a ser muy difícil para ti si te llegan a coronar como reina-dijo con un tono tranquilo mientras arreglaba el vestido de la princesa

Alice: tan solo en pensar que probablemente no lo pueda hacer me dan muchos nervios-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto la puerta se abrió y era una persona la cual quería mucho alice

Alice: shadya hola-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadya: hola alice que linda te vez-dijo con un tono alegre

Shadya kazami es la protectora de alice ella es alta, delgada, blanca, de ojos color azul fuerte y su cabello es bastante largo hasta la cintura y lacio de color negro

Alice: estarás en la ceremonia hoy-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shadya: claro que si te debo de proteger de todo ok asi que ya apúrate porque se acerca la hora-dijo con un tono alegre mientras se iba

EN LA GRAN CEREMONIA

Todos se encontraban en el palacio y los reyes ósea el papá de alice y su mamá estaban sentados en el gran trono esperando a que llegaran sus hijos a los cuales a uno de ellos les entregarían la corona, las trompetas sonaron y anunciaron la llegada de los herederos la gente se levanto de sus asientos y después hicieron una reverencia

Rey: muy bien ya hemos tomado la decisión -dijo con un tono serio mientras tomaba la corona- muy bien hemos elegido ah nuestro prin-dijo pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta que la había abierto de golpe

Kimura: a mí me han elegido-dijo con un tono alegre

Rey: comandante kimura pero que hace aquí-dijo con un tono de intriga

Kimura: vengo por mi corona-dijo mientras sacaba una pistola

De pronto shandya y la nana se llevaron rápidamente a la princesa y al príncipe

Kimura: SE LOS LLEBAN RAPIDO PREPAREN A LOS SOLDADOS-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shadya, la princesa, la nana y el príncipe iban corriendo hasta la azotea ya que allí los esperaba un helicóptero el cual los llevaría a la base militar

Shadya: corran chicos ya vamos a llegar-dijo mientras tenia de la mano a la princesa para que no callera por el vestido que traia

Príncipe: a donde nos llevan-dijo con un tono serio mientras corria

Nana: a un lugar seguro-dijo con un tono serio mientras corria

Cuando llegaron a la azotea subieron a los jóvenes al helicóptero

Princesa: NANA NO VIENES CON NOSOTROS-dijo con un tono nervioso

Nana: no hija yo me quedo-dijo con un tono triste

De pronto la puerta del helicóptero se cerro y ya se iba

Alice: NANA NO POR FAVOR HAGAN QUE VENGA NANA-dijo con un tono desesperado al ver que ya la habían agarrado

Shaday: calma alice ella estará bien te prometo que no le sucederá nada-dijo con un tono fingido de alegría

Príncipe: no puede ser esto debe ser un sueño-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shanday: ojala y lo fuera chicos-dijo con un tono serio

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la princesa o el príncipe sabían a donde los llevaban, cuando ellas vieron era Tokio

Alice: que hacemos aquí-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: pues iremos a la base militar-dijo con un tono serio

Príncipe: y que nos vas a tener allí hasta que se calmen las cosas-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: no ya verán-dijo con un tono alegre

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizo en la base militar y se dieron cuenta de que todavía era de noche eran las 9:55 de la noche los jóvenes bajaron y los llevaron a un lugar donde los ayudarían a los dos

Shaday: bienvenidos a la base militar aquí los ayudaran a cambiarlos por completo para que el comandante kimura no los encuentre –dijo con un tono alegre mientras entraban a las instalaciones

Alice: como que cambiarnos por completo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: pues si nena les cortaran el cabello, se los pintaran de otro color, les cambiaran donde viven, sus nombres todo para que no parezca que son de la isla darkus-dijo con un tono alegre mientras se dirigía con el comandante makoto

Makoto: muy bien ustedes deben ser la princesa alice gehabich y el príncipe hayabuza gehabich bienvenidos a su nueva transformación de look-dijo con un tono alegre-adelante entre aquí príncipe y usted princesa por haya-dijo mientras les señalaba donde

La princesa entro a un lugar donde solo se admitían mujeres y a el príncipe a donde solo puros hombres

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES CON LA PRINCESA ALICE

Ya le habían lavado el cabello para cortárselo y decolorarlo, estaban a punto de cortarle el pelo cuando

Alice: ALTO hasta donde lo van a cortar-dijo con un tono nervioso

Estilista: pues hasta la cintura tu lo tienes hasta las rodillas-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok córtalo-dijo con un tono nervioso

Alice sintió feo cuando vio que su cabello callo

Alice: déjenmelo asi no me lo decoloren me gusta mi color naranja-dijo con un tono nervioso

Estilista: no lo sé déjame hablar con la señorita shaday-dijo mientras salía del lugar

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y llego otra vez la estilista

Estilista: muy bien dijo que no te lo decolorara así que acompáñame con el modista-dijo con un tono serio

UNOS MINUTOS DEPSUES

Alice y su hermano ya estaban bastante cambiados como para que los reconocieran solo les quedaba el que los transfirieran con alguien

Makoto: ok tu ya no te llamas hayabusa ahora te llamas hayate ok-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: a mí no me van a cambiar el nombre verdad-dijo con un tono alegre

Makoto: no ya que ya descubrimos a quien eligió tu padre y fue a tu hermano-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: a ok-dijo con un tono serio

Shaday: muy bien hayate tú te vas con tu guardián el comandante tony y alice se viene con migo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: como que me voy contigo-ijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: si alice te vienes a vivir con migo un tiempo y hayate con su guardián-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok-dijo con un tono serio

Shaday: alice despídete de hayate nos vamos y además a el no lo veras por un tiempo ya que se ira a Moscú y tu te quedas aquí en Tokio con migo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno-dijo con un tono algo triste- adiós hermano-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Hayabusa: adiós hermana-dijo mientras la abrazaba

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL AUTO

Alice se encontraba en el auto de shaday y en camino a su casa, de pronto alice vio que tenia colgada un collar en el espejo del auto y tenia una foto pequeña que era de un bebe

Alice: es tu hijo-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday. Si es mi bebe bueno mi bebe que ahora ya tiene tu edad-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ósea que tiene 17-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: si va en la prepa-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: que s la prepa-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: no sabes que es la prepa-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: no-dijo con un tono algo serio

Shaday: bueno pues es un colegio al que te meteremos para que estudies-dijo con un tono seiro

Alice: es que mi hermano y yo estudiábamos pero en el palacio con un maestro que iba y nos enseñaba eran clases en casa-dijo con un tono serio

Shaday: a ok entonces no se te hará muy difícil el estudiar-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: eso espero-dijo con un tono alegre

Cuando llegaron a la casa a alice le pareció linda ya que era bastante acogedor

Alice: es muy linda tu casa-dijo mientras veía la casa

Shaday: si lo sé-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto se escucho como había música pero provenía de arriba eran guitarras, bajos, batería, y la voz del cantante

Alice: que es eso que se escucha-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: a es música pero de seguro no es como la que sueles escuchar es rock o no se pero es la banda de mi hijo-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: a ok-dijo con un tono algo alegre

Shaday: iré arriba a avisarle que ya llegue no tardo-dijo con un tono algo serio mientras subía las escaleras

EN LA HABITACION DEL JOVEN

Shun: lo hicimos bien esta vez pero ciento que nos falta algo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun kazami edad 17 el es delgado, alto, moreno, de pelo corto lacio y negro y sus ojos son color ámbar

Dan: shun por el amor de dios ya no podemos corregir la canción el sábado es la guerra de bandas-dijo con un tono de enojo

De pronto la puerta se abrió y era la mamá de shun

Shady: hola chicos-dijo con un tono alegre

Ace, dan y billy: hola señora mamá de shun-dijeron con un tono alegre

Shun: como te fue-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: pues bien pero creo que no te va a agradar a quien traje-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: a ok-dijo con un tono serio- A QUIEN TRAJISTE-dijo con un tono de intriga

EN LA SALA

Alice se encontraba pensando como estaría su mamá, su papá y su nana

Alice: espero que estén bien-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto alice escucho barios pasos rápidos alice comenzó a pensar que tal vez el capitán kimura la había encontrado

Alice: hay no-dijo con un tono nervioso

CONTINUARA…


	2. que es lo que ciento!

Alice: hay no-dijo con un tono nervioso

De pronto alice empezó a escuchar que el ruido cada vez mas se acercaba, cuando ya estaba muy cerca ella vio que el ruido provenía de arriba,

Dan: hola-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Alice: hola-dijo con un tono nervioso

De pronto alguien empujo a dan provocando que callera de las escaleras

Billy: hola nena yo soy billy el más guapo y galán de la banda y de los amigos de shun-dijo con un tono fingido

Dan: eso no es cierto yo soy el más guapo y galán de todos-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras se paraba del piso

Alice se puso algo incomoda ya que esos dos chicos se habían puesto a discutir por solo una tontería

De pronto otro chico bajo pero el era de cabello largo y medio azul claro

Ace: ya déjense de tonterías ustedes no se acercan a nada de lo que dicen-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

De pronto ese joven los separo a los dos otros tan solo con una mirada a cada una pero no era cualquier mirada era una que si daba miedo

Dan y billy: ok ok ya nos calmamos-dijeron con un tono nervioso

EN LA HABITACION DE SHUN

Shun: porque la trajiste ella se pudo quedar en la agencia-dijo con un tono de enojo

Shady: shun tienes que entender que yo soy la protectora de alice desde que era bebe y mi trabajo es protegerla de cualquier cosa que le quiera hacer daño-dijo con un tono algo de enojo

Shun: mamá pero porque la trajiste-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shadya: shun la traje por la situación que está viviendo su isla además el traje porque su hogar tiene un caso muy difícil y además este caso de alice jamás se había visto en otras princesas o príncipes-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: como tan mal está la cosa con esa chica-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shadya: pues me comunicaron que creen que el tipo habla enserio ya que me acaban de decir que creen que ya mato al rey-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: tanto desea esa estúpida corona ese idiota-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: si pero esa no es una simple corona es una corona que ah permanecido en isla darkus una corona que el que la tenga puede abrir la puerta de las 1000 hoyas, es la puerta que está debajo del castillo-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: ósea que solo quiere la corona para abrir esa puerta y quedarse con toda la fortuna-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: si pero no puede abrirla ahora ya que la nana de alice le quito una de las piedras a la corona y no la podrá abrir hasta encontrarla-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: y donde esta esa piedra-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shadya: pues la nana de alice antes de la coronación le dio una pulsera pero esa pulsera trae incrustada la piedra-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: pero ella ya lo sabe verdad-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: no asi que no se lo digas y ya hay que bajar-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: espero que no sea de esas princesas que se creen mucho y quieren que todo les hagan-dijo con un tono serio

Shaday: créeme no te va a caer mal es una linda chica-dijo con un tono alegre

EN LA SALA

Seguía la discusión pero ahora era entre dan, ace y billy, era tan terrible ver como tres amigos peleaban por una tontería y por solo impresionar a una chica, alice ya estaba muy incómoda, de pronto se escucho una voz la cual izo que los tres chicos se callaran y se calmaran

Shun: YA VASTA PARECEN NIÑOS CHIQUITOS EN ESPECIAL TU DAN-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Dan: pero yo porque si soy pachoncito y adorable-dijo con un tono alegre

El comentario de dan provoco que todos cayeran tipo anime

Ace: dan eres un imbécil y no eres lo que acabas de decir-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: aja si solo te da envidia de que tu no seas como yo pachoncito y adorable-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: con un demonio ya dejen de pelear que no ven que hay visitas-dijo con un tono de enojo

Dan y ace: perdón shun-dijeron con un tono de arrepentimiento

Dan: huy miren la hora que es me tengo que ir-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

Billy: si ya me voy igual porque no estudie para el examen de química asi que estudiare ahora-dijo mientras se iba

Ace: yo me voy adiós shun-dijo mientras se iba

Shaday: bueno alice te presento a shun mi hijo-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: me da mucho gusto el conocer al hijo de mi protectora-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

Shun: y a mí me da gusto él conoce a la princesa de isla darkus-dijo con un tono serio

Shaday: bueno chicos ire a hacer de cenar y shun por favor muéstrale a alice su nueva habitación-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: está bien-dijo con un tono serio

Shun tomo las dos maletas que traía alice y las luego se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes a que se instalara

EN LA HABITACION

Shun: muy bien princesa aquí es su nueva habitación-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: por favor no me llames princesa me es molesto solo llámame alice-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: ok alice-dijo con un tono serio mientras ponía las maletas en el piso-bueno te dejo para que te acomodes-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: graias-dijo con un tono amable

Cuando shun salió de la habitación alice solo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a recordad muchas cosas

Alice: nana-dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima

EN LA COCINA

Shun: ya lleve a la princesa a su habitación-dijo con un tono serio

Shaday: shun recuerda que tienes que ser amable con alice ella a sufrido mucho y se siente mal por estar lejos de su familia-dijo con un tono serio mientras cocinaba

Shun: lo se pero no creo acostumbrarme a estar con una chica en la casa-dijo con un tono serio

Shaday: hijo pero si yo soy una mujer y te has acostumbrado a mi-dijo con un tono burlon

Shun: si pero es diferente tu eres mi mamá y ella es….una princesa la cual no se nada de ella y va a pasar aquí tiempo suficiente como para que….-dijo con un tono serio y luego de enojo

Shaday: como para que-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: como para que…..oye mamá a qué hora va a estar la cena-dijo con un tono muy nervioso mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y al final la bebía

Shaday: como para que te enamores de ella verdad-dijo con un tono de intriga

De pronto shun escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y se ruborizo mucho

Shun: QUE PERO COMO CREES QUE IBA A DECIR ESO-dijo con un tono nervioso y de intriga

Shaday: no lo se hijo tal vez ´porque cuando la saludaste te quedaste viendo a alice de una forma rara-dijo mientras cortaba unas patatas

Shun: eso no es cierto y además a mi ni me gusta-dijo con un tono nervioso mientras estaba muy ruborizado

Shaday: yo no dije que si te gustaba o no-dijo con un tono burlón

Shun de pronto se puso muy rojo solo él se dio la media vuelta y se fue

Shaday: hay dios mi pequeño está madurando-dijo con un tono alegre

EN LA CENA

Todo estaba calmado y todos estaban en la meza cenando pero algo andaba mal alice no comía

Shaday: alice porque no comes no te gusto lo que hice-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: no no es eso es solo que….-dijo con un tono alegre y luego bajo la voz y la mirada

Shun se dio cuenta de que alice no sabía comer lo que había preparado su mamá

Shun: no habías comido nunca eso verdad-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: no-dijo con un tono apenado

Shun de pronto se levanto de la mesa y le enseño a alice como comer lo que había preparado u mama´

Shun: así-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de alice y la enseñaba a agarrar los palillos chinos

Cuando shun tomo la mano de alice ella se sonrojo un poco al ver y sentir que sus manos estaban juntas

Alice: a ok gracias-dijo con un tono nervioso mientras estaba sonrojada

EN LA NOCHE

Shun se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir, el estaba viendo asía el techo tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no podía, ya que un pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz

Shun: porque me siento así o jamás me había sentido tan raro-dijo mientras veía al techo

Shun de pronto escucho algo, el se levanto de su cama y fue al pasillo para escuchar mejor el sonido él se fue acercando mas y mas a la habitación de alice y escucho como ella lloraba, el vio que la puerta estaba emparejada y vio como alice estaba sentada en su cama llorado el trato de no hacer ruido para que no lo viera y escuchar lo que decía

Alice: porque mi vida es así yo no quiero ser princesa quiero ser una chica normal-dijo mientras lloraba

De pronto shun sin darse cuenta se recargo en la mesa y tiro un clavo el cual izo ruido al caer y provoco que…..

CONTINUARA….


	3. el comienzo de un nuevo problema

Alice se levanto sigilosamente para ver qué era lo que había pasado, alice se armo de valor y abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa no había nadie, alice solo vio que no había nadie y se metió a la habitación y la cerro para dormirse

AL OTRO DIA

Era ya la mañana todo estaba tranquilo, shun se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose el uniforme para ir al colegio por última vez en la semana

Shun: al fin es viernes-dijo con un tono serio mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa

Shun termino de vestirse y bajo a la sala donde lo estaba esperando alice y dan

EN LA SALA DE ESTAR

Dan se encontraba esperando a shun pero ya casi se estaba durmiendo

Shun: hey dan despierta ya vámonos-dijo con un tono serio mientras bajaba las escaleras

Dan: ah si ya vámonos-dijo con un tono somnoliento

Shun: bueno mamá nos vemos al rato-dijo con un tono serio

Sadya: ok nos vemos al rato cuidas a alice por favor-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: si claro-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

En el camino al colegio dan y shun iban hablando pero alice solo iba caminando y callada

Dan: en cerio te juro que yo me comí más de 19 tacos y me dieron dinero para que me fuera ya que dicen que estaba consumiendo mucho-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: hasta yo aria eso para que no dejaras un restaurante en quiebra-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto alice se detuvo lo cual a shun lo saco de onda

Shun: alice estas bien-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: shun alguien nos sigue-dijo con un tono nervioso

Dan: demonios dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: cálmense los dos solo sigan caminando-dijo con un tono serio

Dan, alice y shun siguieron caminando algo nerviosos hasta el colegio

EN EL COLEGIO

Era una carga muy pesada que se había ido cuando llegaron los chicos al colegio

Dan: por dio creía que iba a morir-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: no es para tanto-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: que no es para tanto como a ti ni te iban a hacer nada-dijo con un tono nervioso

Shun: bueno ya cálmense los dos-dijo con un tono serio

Dan: saben que mejor me voy con los chicos-dijo con un tono nervioso mientras se iba corriendo

Alice: una pregunta que es aquí-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: es una escuela-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto alice recordó algo

FLASH BACK

Shaday: si va en la prepa-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: que es la prepa-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shaday: no sabes que es la prepa-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: no-dijo con un tono algo serio

Shaday: bueno pues es un colegio al que te meteremos para que estudies-dijo con un tono seiro

Alice: es que mi hermano y yo estudiábamos pero en el palacio con un maestro que iba y nos enseñaba eran clases en casa-dijo con un tono serio

Shaday: a ok entonces no se te hará muy difícil el estudiar-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: eso espero-dijo con un tono alegre

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Shun: alice me estas escuchando-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: perdón es que me acorde que tu mamá me explico que era un colegio ayer-dijo con un tono serio

Shun: a ok bueno te llevare al salón de clases-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno-dijo con un tono alegre

Cuando ellos iban al salón de clases muchas chicas miraban a alice con algo de envidia y desprecio pero alice no entendía por qué razón

EN EL SALON DE CLASES

Shun: muy bien aquí es nuestro salón-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: como que nuestro salón-dijo con un tono de intriga

Shun: si aquí vamos a estar tú y yo-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: bueno pues no me puedo quejar ya que ahora tan bien me puedes proteger hasta en el salón de clases-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun: eso creo-dijo con un tono serio

De pronto shun miro a alce a los ojos lo cual provoco que alice sonrojara un poco y alice pusiera su mirada en una de las bancas, no tardo mucho en que dieran el toque para que entraran a clases

Todos los alumnos entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos

Maestra: muy buenos días chicos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera por favor no la traten ml adelante alice-dijo con un tono alegre

La mayoría de los chicos se les caía la baba por alice lo cual ponía un poco celoso a shun

Maestra: bueno alice siéntate junto a shun-dijo mientras señalaba

Alice se sentía un poco incomoda ya que los chicos la miraban raro excepto los amigos de shun y shun

Maestra: muy bien chicos saquen su libro de geometría y ábranlo en la pagina 21-dijo con un tono serio

A LA HORA DE RECESO

Y habían salido la mayoría al receso excepto alice, runo, mira y julie ellas estaban conociéndose un poco mas

Runo: si y pues mi color preferido es l amarillo-dijo con un tono alegre

Alice: guau que bien-dijo con un tono alegre

De pronto un grupo de chicas entro al salón lo cual se les hiso raro a las chicas

Julie: que se les ofrece-dijo con un tono de intriga

Rutia: quien es la tal alice gahabich-dijo con un tono de intriga

Rutia tiene 17 años es alta, delgada, blanca, de ojos verdes y cabello largo y lacio de color morado

Alice de pronto se puso un poco nerviosa

Alice: yo soy-dijo con un tono nervioso

Rutia: AGARRENLA-dijo con un tono de enojo

De pronto muchas chicas tomaron a alice y la llevaron al salón de natación

EN EL SALON DE NATACION

No había nadie en la alberca mas onda del colegio y allí empezó uno de los ataques del club shun, las chicas empujaron a alice al piso dejándola tirada allí

Rutia: escúchame bien niña tonta deja a shun en paz-dijo con un tono de enojo

Alice: pero yo no sé de qué me hablas-dijo con un tono nervioso

Rutia: NO TE AGAS LA IDIOTA-dijo mientras agarraba a alice del cabello

Alice: en cerio no se dé que me hablas-dijo con un tono nervioso

Rutia: ok te estábamos hablando por las buenas pero como no quiere ceder entenderás por las MALAS-dijo mientras agarraba más duro a alice del cabello y al final sumergía la cara de alice en la alberca

Las chicas se empezaron a burlar de alice de una forma maliciosa, después rutia saco la cara de alice la cual estaba empapada

Rutia: ahora vas a ceder sí o no-dijo con un tono de intriga

Alice: yo les juro que solamente shun y yo somos amigos-dijo con un tono cansado

Rutia: MENTIROSA tu sabes que les hacemos a las mentirosas-dijo con un tono de enojo y luego de inriga

Alice: no-dijo con un tono nervioso

Rutia: pues espero que sepas nadar porque aquí no toleramos las mentirosas-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras paraba a alice- ah y feliz entrada al colegio-dijo mientras la empujaba a alice a la alberca

Todas las chicas salieron corriendo ya que no querían que las culparan, alice no sabía nadar para colmo y ella poco a poco fue bajando mas al fondo de la alberca y quedándose sin oxigeno

CONTINUARA…

NO SE PIERDA EL PROXIMO CAP ESTARA MUY EMPACTANTE Y les tengo una super sorpresa y es que pues MUY PRONTO SACARE OPPENING Y UN ENDING ESTEN ALERTAS


	4. un sentimiento raro

Ahora solo por este cap pondré el fic como se debe pongan si les gusta o no para dejarlo asi o cambiarlo como antes

Alice estaba a punto de desmallarse pero hubo algo que la motivo a salir del agua

_*Tengo que salir de aquí como sea pero con vida*-pensó alice mientras trataba de nadar_

Alice quería salir al aire pero se sentía como que no avanzaba pero ella no se rindió y mientras trataba de nadar lo logro salió al aire

Hay no puede ser ahora como voy a salir-dijo alice con un tono cansado mientras le costaba un poco el respirar

EN LOS PASILLOS

Mira, runo y julie se encontraban buscando a shun y a los demás para decirles lo de alice y por suerte no tardaron mucho en encontrarlos

Chicos que bueno que los encontramos-dijo runo con un tono nervioso

Porque-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

PORQUE CREEMOS QUE ALICE ESTA EN PELIGRO UNAS CHICAS SE LA LLEBARON A QUIEN SABE DONDE A TORTURARLA PORQUE SOLAMENTE SE LLEBA CONTIGO-dijo julie con un tono desesperada

PERO COMO CUANDO-dijo shun con un tono súper desesperado

Miren chicas allí esta una de las chicas que se llevo a alice-dijo con un tono nervioso

De pronto ace corrió para atraparla y lo logro y lograron sacarle toda la información

EN EL SALON DE NATACION

Alice ya estaba a muy pocos centímetros de llegar al borde de la alberca y salir, alice tenia mucho frio ya que no eran épocas de calor si no de frio y el agua estaba extremadamente fría

_*un poco más y se acabara este sufrimiento*-pensó mientras nadaba hasta la orilla_

_Alice ya iba a llegar pero sucedió un milagro que sus amigos llegaron_

_ALICE-dijeron con un tono sorprendido dan, ace, mira (bueno para no hacérselas larga todos)_

_Shun corrió para ayudarla al igual que ace y ambos la ayudaron a salir del agua, cuando salió del agua lo primero que izo fue abrazar a shun ya que tenía mucho frio y ese abrazo provoco que shun se sonrojara levemente_

_Gracias shun__-susurro alice_

_Unos minutos después la directora se dio cuenta y los mandaron a casa ya que no querían que sus alumnos se enfermaran_

_EN LA CASA DE SHUN_

_Ya habían llegado y alice todavía seguía mojada después de tal chapuzón que le dieron_

_Me iré a cambiar de ropa-dijo alice con un tono serio mientras temblaba del frio ya que se reusó a ponerse el saco de shun_

_Alice subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible tratando de no resbalar ya que tenía mucho frio, después de que alice subió shun se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y a pensar un poco_

_EN LA HABITACION DE SHUN_

_El estaba en su cama recostado mirando así el techo y pensando sobre lo sucedido de hoy_

_*porque me preocupe tanto por alice hace un rato si ella no significa nada para mi*pensó mientras veía asía el techo-*será que…..no eso no me puede estar pasando a mi*-pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza_

_EN LA HABITACION DE ALICE_

_Alice estaba en su habitación viendo por la ventana y recordando lo que sucedió_

_*Porque razón lo abrase? Y porque él se preocupo tanto por mi?-pensó mientras veía por la ventana como el solo se iba-* y si me estoy enamorando de shun*-pensó mientras ponía su mano en puño y cada vez la apretaba mas y mas_

_UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE _

_Alice estaba es su cama pensando si estaba enamorada o solo era un amor de niños_

_HAY NO SE QUE HACER-dijo mientras ponía un cojín sobre su cara y pataleaba como una niña de 8 años_

_EN LA HABITACION DE SHUN_

_NO SE SI ESTOY ENAMOIRADO O NO PORQUE NO LO SE-dijo con un tono de enojo mientras aventaba un cojín asía la puerta_

_AL OTRO DIA_

_Alice ya estaba despierta ayudando a la mamá de shun a cocinar el desayuno_

_Entonces por esa razón los regresaron a ti y a shun del colegio-dijo shadya con un tono serio mientras cocinaba_

_Pues si ya que la directora no quería que me enfermara ni shun porque lo moje-dijo alice con un tono serio_

_Alice deberías a aprender a defenderte-dijo shadya con un tono alegre_

_Pero no puedo porque las chicas no debemos pelear debemos ser refinadas y tiernas-dijo alice con un tono serio (eso me dice mi mamá jijiji)_

_Alice ósea que si t están matando no te debes defender porque eso no es de damas-dijo shadya con un tono de intriga_

_Yo no dije eso es solo que a mí nunca me enseñaron a defenderme-dijo alice con un tono apenado_

_No te preocupes por eso yo te enseñare arte ninja para tu defensa como le estoy enseñando a shun bueno el va más adelantado que tu pero bueno de eso no hay que preocuparnos-dijo shadya con un tono alegre_

_Oh shadya muchas muchas gracias-dijo alice con un tono alegre mientras la abrazaba_

_Por nada alice-dijo con un tono alegre mientras correspondía su abrazo -mañana en la tarde comenzamos la primera clase-dijo shadya con un tono alegre_

_No te fallare-dijo alice con un tono alegre_

_UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN LA CLASE_

_Shun no se encontraba tomando la clase ya que el la iba a tomar un poco mas después porque había ido con dan, ace y billy a la plaza a comprar unas cosas para la banda_

_Alice estaba dando todo para defenderse pareciera que ya era una experta no fallaba en ningún golpe ni nada_

_Perfecto alice ahora debes saltar por los arboles sin caer ni nada-dijo shadya con un tono serio_

_Ok tratare de no caer-dijo alice con un tono cansado_

_Alice solo subió a un árbol y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol, shun no tardo mucho en llegar al bosque porque para el era muy importante la clase_

_Alice va a tomar la clase-dijo shun con un tono de intriga_

_Si algún problema-dijo shadya con un tono serio_

_No pro crees que aguante-dijo con un tono serio_

_Claro que si hijo si tu no la has visto como ataca es muy buena es esto-dijo con un tono alegre_

_Shun no podía dejar de ver como alice saltaba y su cabello se movía por el aire, el cada que la veía o se acercaba a ella se ponía frio y nervioso, el no sabía que tenía pero para el se sentía raro ya que nunca había sentido algo asi_

_Muy bien únete a ella-dijo shadya con un tono serio_

_Que-dijo con un tono de intriga_

_Que te pongas a saltar en los arboles-dijo con un tono alegre_

_A ok-dijo mientras corría para tomar vuelo y después saltar_

_Shun tomo vuelo y salto y logro alcanzar a alice_

_Hola-dijo alice con un tono alegre mientras saltaba junto a el_

_Hola-dijo shun con un tono serio mientras saltaba_

_Una competencia-dijo alice con un tono alegre_

_Ok y empieza ahora-dijo mientras saltaba más rápido_

_TRAMPOSO-grito alice con un tono alegre mientras saltaba más rápido_

_De un entrenamiento paso a un juego, de pronto una rama en la cual salto alice se quebró y ella estaba a punto de caer y de un juego paso a horror_

_SHUN AYUDAME-dijo alice mientras estaba sostenida de una pequeña parte de la rama_

_De pronto alice no aguanto más y…._

_CONTINUARA….._


	5. como te lo digo?

Alice no pudo aguantar mucho y entonces se resbalo

aaaaaaah-gritaba alice mientras caía

De pronto alice cerró los ojos y en un instante estaba cayendo y al otro estaba en…

Estas bien-dijo shun con un tono de intriga mientras tenia a alice en sus brazos cargada

*_hay demonios porque el porque el*pensó mientras veía que estaba en los brazos de shun-_

_Alice estas bien-dijo shun con un tono de intriga_

_Si gracias-dijo alice con un tono nervioso mientras la bajaba shun_

_Alice estas bien desde el inicio vi como caite-dijo shadya con un tono serio_

_Si shadya gracias por preocuparte-dijo alice con un tono nervioso_

_Bueno chicos será mejor que mañana sigamos con el entrenamiento ya es un poco tarde-dijo shadya con un tono serio mientras se iba asía el auto_

_Si-dijeron shun y alice_

_De pronto shun volteo a ver a alice y alice sintió su mirada y de pronto ella volteo a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron lo cual provoco que sus corazones se aceleraran y no tardo mucho en que poco a poco se fueran acercando a sus rostros y solo les faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labio se tocaran pero paso que_

_CHICOS YA VAMONOS-dijo shadya con un tono serio_

_Los chicos se separaron muy sonrojados y subieron al auto_

_DOS DIAS DESPUES EN LA PLAZA_

_Shun, shadya y alice habían ido a la plaza después del colegio a divertirse un poco y a que conociera alice la plaza_

_Guau es muy grande-dijo alice con un tono alegre_

_Si alice y todavía faltan las tiendas-dijo shadya con un tono alegre_

_Shadya jalo a alice para que conociera una tienda la cual había mucha ropa y accesorios_

_Este dia será muy largo-dijo shun con un tono serio mientras ponía sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta_

_Y asi pasaron las horas entre tienda y tienda y risa y risa fue una tarde muy agradable para todos ya que se la pasaron bien y cuando tenían hambre fueron a una de las cafeterías de la plaza, cuando llegaron a esa cafetería era tan elegante y incluso había alguien cantando con una guitarra_

_Muy bien chicos siéntense ire a pedir la comida-dijo shadya mientras iba_

_Shun y alice estaban sentados en silencio escuchando la linda melodía que estaba cantando el joven de la guitarra, cuando termino la melodía el joven dijo algo_

_Muy bien mi siguiente canción es dedicada para los enamorados que están aquí-dijo el cantante con un tono alegre_

_La canción empezó a sonar y era una melodía magnifica_

_Shun ya no podía ocultar mas lo que sentía por alice y era el momento perfecto_

_Alice-dijo shun con un tono serio_

_Si shun-dijo alice con un tono alegre mientras lo volteaba a ver_

_Alice yo….yo-dijo shun con un tono nervioso_

_Cuando a shun ya le iban a salir las palabras paso que_

_Aquí esta lo que pidieron chicos-dijo shadya mientras ponía una bandeja con 3 comidas diferentes_

_Gracias shadya-dijo con un tono alegre_

_Ok bueno pues coman-dijo con un tono alegre shadya_

_Ah shun que era lo que me querías decir-dijo alice con un tono de intriga_

_Nada ya no tiene importancia-dijo shun con un tono serio_

*_en que demonios estaba pensando porque le iba a decir* pensó shun mientras veía a alice_

_UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES_

_Ya habían regresado a casa después de que casi una tarde entera estuvieron en la plaza divirtiéndose iban de camino a casa e iba hablando sobre cosas pero la plática cambio ya que hubo algo lo cual empezó a poner en duda a shun y a shadya_

_Que hace esa limosina afuera de nuestra casa-dijo shun con un tono de intriga_

_Hay no-dijo alice mientras se iba asía debajo de los asientos-si preguntan por mi yo no vivo aquí-dijo mientras estaba debajo de los asientos_

_Ok estacionare el auto y se quedan aquí voy a preguntar que quieren-dijo shadya mientras estacionaba el auto un poco lejos de la casa y después bajaba_

_Cuando shadya bajo shun tuvo la oportunidad de interrogar a alice_

_Porque te escondes a quien evades-dijo shun con un tono de intriga_

_De Klaus y las otra es porque tengo 17 y soy muy joven para casarme con un patán como el-dijo alice con un tono de enojo_

_Cuando shun escucho que alice se iba a casar él se quedo en shock _

_Y..y tu t..e casar con….ese chico-dijo shun que estaba tartamudeando por el impacto de la noticia_

_No-dijo alice con un tono triste-yo quiero estudiar hacer una vida en Tokio y pues no quiero ser reina ni princesa yo quiero ser una chica normal-dijo alice con un tono triste_

_shun al ver como alice estaba se sentía raro ya que l nunca había visto a una chica llorando_

_Alice no llores-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella-ya le dijiste que no te quieres casar con el-dijo shun con un tono de intriga_

_No porque mis padres lo eligieron para mí y según cuando él me proponga matrimonio yo tengo que decirle que si-dijo mientras lloraba_

_De pronto a shun le gano un impulso l cual era abrazar a alice, alice se sonrojo al sentir como shun la abrazaba cuando shun la soltó alice volteo a ver a shun para decirle algo pero sus miradas se toparon, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos se fueron acercando a sus rostros mas y mas y mas hasta llegaron a un punto en el que sentían sus respiraciones y de pronto sus labios se unieron formando un beso muy tierno el cual lo disfrutaban los dos_

_*__ esto es tan lindo que creo que esto es un sueño*pensó alice mientras sentía como shun profundizaba el beso_

_El beso para ellos fue eterno pero se termino por desgracia por culpa de la falta de aliento, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se tomaron de la mano al término del beso_

_Alice yo te amo y eso quería decirte en la plaza que te amo y como nunca había amado a alguien-dijo shun mientras acariciaba la mejilla de alice-y quiero proponerte que seas mi novia-dijo con un tono serio_

_Shun yo igual te amo y yo quiero estar contigo siempre asi que mi respuesta es si-dijo mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de shun para darle un beso_

_AL OTRO DIA_

_Shun y alice se encontraban en casa ya que no habían clases el dia de hoy por la cusa de que iban a fumigar el colegie, alice estaba en su habitación pensando que es lo que iba a decir su mamá cuando le dijera que tiene novio y no es Klaus _

_Como ira a tomar la noticia mi mamá y mi papá cuando les diga que estoy enamorada de shun y no de Klaus-dijo alice mientras veía por la ventana_

_De pronto alice vio como la misma limosina llegaba otra vez a la casa, alice solo salió de la habitación y fue a hablar con Klaus_

_Que es lo que quieres-dijo alice con un tono de enojo mientras salía de la casa_

_Alice amor-dijo Klaus mientras corria para abrazarla_

_ALTO KLAUS responde lo que te dije-dijo alice con un tono serio_

_Pues vengo para pedirte que te cases conmigo-dijo Klaus con un tono alegre mientras se incaba y sacaba un anillo_

_La respuesta es no-dijo alice con un tono serio_

_Klaus de pronto se levanto y le dijo_

_Quee pero porque-dijo con un tono de enojo_

_Porque ya hay alguien que ocupa mi corazón y no eres tu o ningún príncipe-dijo alice con un tono serio_

_Si claro como no estás mintiendo-dijo Klaus con un tono de enojo_

_No yo no miento y meno inventaría a alguien-dijo alice con un tono serio_

_De pronto Klaus beso a alice a la fuerza, de pronto shun iba saliendo y vio como Klaus besaba a alice a la fuerza_

_CONTINUARA….._

_Mañana subo el próximo cap y lamento la tardanza es que ya el lunes comienzan los exámenes y tenia que estudiar y lamento el que no estuviera tan interesante y corto bueno gracias por sus comentarios y visitas aviso son los últimos capitulos_


	6. corazón flechado

De pronto alice empujo a Klaus y le pego una cachetada

ERES UN IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE BESARME QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ME DAS HASCO Y ADEMAS YA TENGO NOVIO-dijo alice con un tono de enojo sin darse cuenta que shun estaba atrás de ella

Tu no puedes tener novio eres solamente mía y de nadie más-dijo Klaus con un tono de enojo

Claro que no yo no soy nada tuyo porque no me compraste-dijo alice con un tono de enojo

MUY PRONTO VAS A SER MIA ALICE QUIERAS O NO QUIERAS POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS-dijo Klaus mientras se iba

Klaus subió a su limosina y se fue, alice se sentía tan mal al a ver besado a Klaus, de pronto alice no pudo más el contenerse y ella dejo caer una lagrima, de pronto alice sintió como alguien la tomo por la cintura lo cual provoco que ella se diera la vuelta y recibiera un tierno beso en los labios

Alice al sentir esos labios los reconoció y se dejo llevar por ese beso tan tierno, cuando se les acabo el aliento sin querer hacerlo se separaron

Alice me pareció algo muy responsable de tu parte el que pusieras en su lugar a ese tipo-dijo shun mientras acariciaba la mejilla de alice

Viste todo verdad-dijo alice con un tono de intriga

Si todo hasta la cachetada que le diste a Klaus-dijo shun con un tono serio

Entonces no me vas a dejar-dijo alice con un tono de intriga

No porque debería si tu no lo besaste él fue el que te beso a la fuerza-dijo shun con un tono serio

Oh shun te amo-dijo alice mientras lo abrazaba

EN LA LIMOSINA DE KLAUS

Klaus se encontraba en su limosina muy enojado ya que el quería que alice se casara con el

Disfruta a tu novio alice porque muy pronto se te va a acabar el gustito y te vas a tener que casar conmigo ya que pues…..el es de ciudad y la ley de darkus prohíbe que te cases o tengas una relación con alguien extranjero así que un pajarito le dirá a la reina que su hija tiene una relación con un extranjero-dijo Klaus con un tono malicioso

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Ya habían pasado 2 dias desde que Klaus había ido a la casa de shun a llevarse a alice pero no lo logro ya que alice se logro defenderse sola y mas aparte la relación de shun y alice se volvió mas fuerte

EN LA ESCUELA

Runo, mira, julie, billy, dan y ace ya sabían lo de la relación de shun y alice lo cual el saberlo los puso felices

EN EL SALON

A un sigo pensando como es que alice se fijo en un chico tan serio y arrogante como tu shun-dijo dan con un tono de enojo

Porque además de ser serio tengo otra cosa-dijo shun con un tono presumido

A si y que es-dijo dan con un tono de intriga

Pues que soy guapo-dijo shun con un tono serio

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YA VES TE LO DIJ ERES SUPER ARROGANTE ERES LA PERSONA MAS ARROGANTE DE LA GALAXIA-dijo dan con un tono de enojo

Claro que no yo no soy arrogante-dijo shun con un tono de enojo

Eso dices porque nunca te has escuchado-dijo dan con un tono e enojo

De pronto shun y dan comenzaron a discutir como cada mañana por una simple tontería

POR LO MEJNOS TENGO LAS AGALLAS SUICIENTES PARA DECIRLE A UNA CHICA QUE LA AMO-dijo shun con un tono de enojo

A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES KAZAMI-dijo dan con un tono de intriga

Tu sabes a lo que me refiero dan me refiero a que no tienes las suficientes agallas para decirle a ya sabes quién que la amas desde la primaria-dijo shun con un tono serio

De pronto runo iba a abrir la puerta pero como escucho que dan y shun estaban hablando ella quiso escuchar la plática así que no izo ruido para que no la descubrieran

No la verdad no se a quien te refieres con amar desde la primaria-dijo dan con un tono nervioso mientras se ponía un poco rojo

Huy esto se va a poner bueno a si que grabare quien es el amor de dan-dijo runo mientras sacaba su celular y grababa la platica

Dan ya no te hagas el que no sabes por qué bien sabes a quien me refiero-dijo shun con un tono serio

No no se a quien te refieres-dijo dan con un tono nervioso

CON UN CARAJO ME REFIERO A MIYUKI-dijo shun con un tono de enojo

De pronto cuando runo escucho que a dan le gustaba miyuki ella no lo podía creer, ella de pronto trato de contener sus lagrimas pero por mas que quería no podía

y dan la descubrió Estas loco te equivocas-dijo dan con un tono nervioso mientras abría la puerta

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió

r-ru-runo-dijo dan con un tono nervioso-no me digas que escuchaste todo-dijo dan con un tono de

Intriga y nervioso

runo no contesto solo lo vio a los ojos y salió corriendo

RUNO-dijo dan con un tono nervioso

Shun se acerco a dan y solo lo miro

Que sucedió-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Creo que escucho todo-dijo dan con un tono serio

Dan no podía creer lo que vio era runo que por primera vez la había visto llorando

Ire a verla-dijo dan mientras corria tras de ella

Pues apresúrate no valla a ser que suceda algo malo-dijo shun con un tono serio

SI-dijo dan mientras corria

Runo iba corriendo sin rumbo ya que quería aclarar sus pensamientos, pero ella se fu hasta el patio del colegio donde había pasto, arboles y muchas cosas mas era como un parque pero casi nadie iba, runo corrió hasta ese lugar pero ella se tropezó al subir unas pequeñas escaleras provocando que se raspara las rodillas y su celular se rallara un poco

Hay no-dijo runo mientras trataba de levantarse

De pronto runo vio unos zapatos de hombre y dirigió su mirada al rostro del joven para ver quién era, runo no podía creer lo guapo que era ese joven era alto, delgado, blanco, de cabello güero y parado de ojos color azules era todo un príncipe

Te encuentras bien-dijo el joven con un tono amable mientras ponía su mano para ayudarla

Si-dijo runo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y la ayudaba a levantarse

Esto debe de ser tuyo-dijo el joven mientras le entregaba el celular

A si gracias-dijo runo mientras miraba a los ojos al joven

De pronto dan salió al patio y los vio a los dos de la forma en la que se miraban

No puede ser-dijo dan con un tono de enojo

Dan no podía creer lo que veía era runo con una mirada perdida en la de un chico y el chico ni se diga

De pronto dan vio con runo se fue acercando mas y mas al chico hasta que legaron a un punto en el qu estaban muy cerca

CONTINUARA…

Perdonen el que este tan corto es que si le sigo mañana no habrá cap y lamento la tardanza


	7. cadena de amor

Dan estaba que probablemente le iba a dar un infarto de tan rápido que latía su corazón

*no lo bese por favor no lo hagas*-empezó a pensar dan mientras veía que runo ya estaba a tan solo centímetros de besar al chico

De pronto el joven tomo a runo de los hombros y la alejo un poco

Que sucede-dijo runo con un tono de intriga

Lo lamento pero apenas nos conocemos y pues no me siento seguro de lo que querías hacer-dijo el joven con un tono serio

A ok no hay problema-dijo runo con un tono nervioso

Por cierto mi nombre es Keith-dijo el joven amablemente

Mi nombre es runo-dijo runo con un tono alegre- en que salón vas-dijo runo con un tono de intriga

Voy en 1 de universidad-dijo Keith con un tono serio

Guau entonces eres uno de los más grandes-dijo runo con un tono alegre

Si-dijo Keith con un tono serio

KEITH DONDE ESTAS-grito mira tratando de encontrarlo

De pronto Keith volteo y vio a su querida hermana

Perdón mira se me pasó el que te iba a ver en el patio-dijo Keith con un tono nervioso

A no te preocupes-dijo mira con un tono alegre y haciendo una pequeña pausa al ver a su amiga-runo que haces aquí-pregunto mira con un tono de intriga

A pues es que acabo de conocer a Keith-dijo runo con un tono nervioso

A ok-dijo mira con un tono serio

Hola mira hola runo y hola…..no te conozco-dijo dan con un tono serio

A hola dan-dijo mira con un tono alegre

Dan noto como runo miro a otro lado pero se le notaba muy enojada

Runo puedo hablar contigo-dijo dan con un tono de intriga

Runo no se encuentra en este momento deje su mensaje después del tono-dijo runo con un tono de enojo

Runo por favor no seas inmadura-dijo dan con un tono de enojo

Escúchame bien no sé quien sea más inmaduro si tu o yo-dijo runo dándole la cara con un tono de enojo

Cuando runo dirigió la mirada hasta dan ella se puso muy roja porque en cuestión de segundos el estaba en frente de ella

Mira jalo a Keith y se fueron para dejarlos solos un momento ya que no sabían que sucedía y no se podían meter

Que fue lo que escuchaste-dijo dan con un tono de intriga

Queras decir que fue lo que no escuche-dijo runo con un tono de enojo mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el seño

Yo me pregunto porque te afecto tanto si además yo ni te gusto-dijo dan con un tono de intriga- o tal vez si te gusto-dijo dan con un tono serio

Runo no pudo evitar el que un leve rubor se pusiera en sus mejillas

Estás loco si piensas que me gustas tú ni me gustas y jamás lo harás-dijo runo con un tono nervioso

Runo admítelo si no te gustara no te habrías puesto tan celosa-dijo dan con un tono serio

Runo apenas e iba a hablar y cuando sintió unos labios que estaban con los de ella, lo primero que llego a la mente de runo fue que eran los labios de dan, el beso no duro mucho pero para ellos duro una eternidad, dan y runo se tuvieron que separar por la terrible falta de aliento

Runo yo te amo y me gustaría que fuéramos novios porque tú me gustas desde primer grado-dijo dan con un tono nervioso

CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA-dijo runo mientras que abrazaba a dan

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun se encontraba en su habitación tratando de resolver una tarea química

HAY NO PUEDE SER PORQUE NOS DEJAN TARA DE QUIMICA NI QUE ESTUBIERA TAN DIVERTIDA-dijo shun con un tono de enojo y aventando su libro de química así el micrófono

Cuando cayó el micrófono tiro las guitarras y las guitarras al bajo y el bajo golpeo los platillos de la batería y provocando que causara mucho ruido

A CARAJO ESTE NO ES MI DIA-dijo shun con un tono de enojo mientras se levantaba de la silla de su escritorio

Shun se levanto y acomodo todo, la puerta no tardo en abrirse para enterarce que había sucedido

Que sucedió-dijo alice con un tono de intriga

Pues fácil mi libro de química se levanto y se aventó asi los instrumentos-dijo shun con un tono serio

El comentario de shun provoco que alice dejara salir una pequeña risa

Oye yo no conocía esa risa de ti-dijo shun con un tono pícaro

La mayoría de personas no conocen mi risa ya que la detesto y siempre finjo una risa-dijo alice con un tono serio

Pero que dices tú risa es muy tierna-dijo shun mientras se acercaba a alice

Eso dices tú porque tú no te ríes nunca-dijo alice con un tono de broma

A si pues fíjate que si me rio-dijo shun mientras tomaba a alice por la cintura y la cargaba y la acostaba en la cama para hacerle cosquillas

Alice no podía dejar de reir ya que shun no le dejaba de hacer cosquillas

NO SHUN YA BASTA POR FAVOR YA-dijo alice mientras reía

Esta bien pero solo si me dan un beso-dijo shun con un tono un tanto alegre

Está bien-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Shun se acerco a los labios de alice y se dieron un beso muy tierno, shun lo profundizo mas provocando que el beso se volviera más apasionado

El beso se tuvo que terminar por la culpa del aliento, al termino del beso shun y alice se quedaron viendo unos segundos haciendo que quedara un silencio muy agradable

Te amo alice eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-dijo shun con un tono un tanto alegre

Yo tan bien te amo y tan bien eres lo mejor que me ha pasado porque eres la persona que ah hecho que mi vida cambie y no me arrepiento de que tu madre me haya traído a tu casa-dijo alice con un tono alegre- aun que al principio todo haya sido malo ahora todo va bien-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Eres lo que más quiero en la vida lo sabes verdad-dijo shun con un tono un tanto alegre

No lo sabía pero ahora lo sé-dijo con un tono alegre

Shun estaba a punto de volver a besar a alice cuando

Que tal si mejor traes tu libro y te ayudo con lo de la tarea-dijo alice con un tono nervioso

Ok-dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y iba por el libro que había aventado

Alice se sento en la cama y espero a que shun sacara el libro que estaba entre los instrumentos

Aquí esta-dijo shun mientras se sentaba en la cama y le daba el libro a alice

Ok-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Alice le explico a shun todo hasta con detalle y él lo entendió muy bien y ni tardaron casi en terminar

Muy bien ya terminamos-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Pues si y no me merezco un premio-dijo shun con un tono serio mientras tomaba la mano de alice

Pues si te lo mereces-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Alice le dio un tierno beso a shun en los labios el cual lo disfrutaron los dos, de pronto la puerta se abrió y era…

ONTINUARA….

LA VERDAD NO SE QUIEN SEA ASI QUE LE PENSARE PERO MAÑANA LO PONGO EN LA MAÑANA PORQUE TENGO QUE IR A UNA FIESTA Y PUES YA SABEN ME TENGO QUE PONER BONITA BUENO MAÑANA LO SUBO Y LAMENTO EL QUE ESTBIERA TAN PERO TAN ABURRIDO Y POR CIERTO COMO DICEN EN LAS NOVELAS

Últimos capítulos de: vidas distintas

Bueno nos vemos y disfruten los últimos capitulos


	8. revelaciones

La puerta se abrió de repente y shun y alice ni se dieron cuenta hasta que…..

SHUN KAZAMI QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO-dijo la mamá de shun con un tono de enojo y a la vez de impacto

m-ma-mamá-dijo shun con un tono nervioso

SHUN VAMOS A LA SALA TENEMOS QUE HABLA HURGENTEMENTE-dijo shadya con un tono de enojo

Shun salió de la habitación al igual que shadya para poder hablar de lo que había sucedido

Shun no lo puedo creer me prometiste que nunca te ibas a llegar a enamorar de una de las princesas que llegaran a esta casa me decepcionas-dijo shadya con un tono de enojo

Mamá lo lamento pero era inevitable pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos ella y yo-dijo con un tono serio

La mamá de alice apenas iba a hablar pero no hablo solo miro a su hijo y hubo un cilensio incomodo por 20 segundos

Como se dio todo-dijo shadya con un tono nervioso y de intriga

Que-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Si que…como fue que …llegaron a ser novios-dijo shadya con un tono nervioso y de intriga

Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la plaza y cuando íbamos a regresar nos dejaste a los dos en el auto porque ibas a hablar con el que era dueño de la limosina-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Si-dijo shadya con un tono seguro

Pues ese dia ella me comento que el era su prometido y no lo quería y pues allí fue cuando nos dimos un beso y comenzamos a ser novios-dijo shun con un tono serio

Shun escuche bien dijiste prometido-dijo shadya con un tono de intriga

Si por-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Hay no no puede ser tu ahora andas con una chica que tiene prometido-dijo shadya con un tono de enojo-SHUN KAZAMI YO NO TE CRIE ASI COMO PARA QUE ESTUBIERAS CON TONTERIAS-dijo shadya con un tono de enojo y casi llorando

Mamá lo lamento pero amo mucho a alice como nunca eh amado a ninguna chica y si no te gusta pues…..ya que-dijo shun con un tono de enojo

Shun entiéndelo aún que te quieras casa con ella no puedes porque no eres príncipe de algo o rey-dijo shadya con un tono de enojo

Pues no me importa yo la amo-dijo shun con un tono de enojo

De todos modos las leyes de isla darkus no la dejarían porque no eres rey o príncipe para ellos solo somos….-dijo con un tono serio

Que ibas a decir plebeyos pues fíjate que a mí no me importa yo la amo y voy a hacer lo posible para que ella este conmigo-dijo shun con un tono de enojo mientras se iba

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Shadya estaba tratando de dormir pero por más que quería no podía ya que muchos recuerdos llegaban a la mente de ella, esos recuerdos eran de ella y el padre de shun

Espero que no se estén repitiendo las cosas de hace 17 años-dijo shadya con un tono nervioso

FLASH BACK

En la isla ventus hace 17 años en un parque muy bonito

Entonces crees que tus padre no nos dejen que continuemos con nuestra relación-dijo shadya con un tono triste

Lo lamento shadya pero te prometo que jamás te voy a olvidar y jamás te voy a dejar de amar porque jamás había amado a alguien como tu-dijo tsucasa mientras tomaba la mano de shadya

De pronto unas trompetas comenzaron a sonar que era el llamado para el príncipe que ya era la hora de la coronación

Me tengo que ir pero recuerda que siempre te voy a amar-dijo tsucasa mientras soltaba la mano de shadya poco a poco mientras se iba

Tsucasa se fue en su caballo dejando a shadya sola y con la palabra en la boca

Ahora ya nunca sabrás que estoy embarazada-dijo shadya con un tono triste mientras lloraba

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Shadya no podía dejar de llorar ya que ese recuerdo la mataba por completo, la mamá de shun de repente recordó que el tenia el apellido del rey de isla ventus a sí que podía casarse con alice

Creo que llego la hora de que shun sepa toda la verdad-dijo shadya con un tono serio

AL OTRO DIA

Era la mañana y la mamá de shun estaba preparando el desayuno y pensando de que forma le iba a decir a shun que su padre era el rey de isla ventus y que si podía tomar la mano de alice ya que el tenia el derecho ya que el era l príncipe

No tardo mucho en que bajara shun a desayunar

Shun hijo necesito hablar contigo-dijo shadya mientras le apagaba a la estufa

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo shun mientras tomaba sus llaves

Por favor hijo solo dame 10 minutos y créeme esto te va a cambiar la vida para siempre-dijo shadya con un tono nervioso

Shun solo dios un suspiro y respondió

De acuerdo solo 10 minutos no más-dijo shun con un tono serio

Hijo esto que te voy a decir es muy duro y sé que tal vez me odies por no habértelo dicho nunca-dijo shadya casi llorando

Shun no entendía muy bien pero le dolía el ver a su mamá llorando

Tu eres hijo de tsucasa kazami el rey de isla ventus-dijo shadya con un tono nervioso

QUE-dijo shun con un tono nervioso

Shun no lo podía creer para él era una confusión muy grande

Mamá ósea que me puedo casar con alice-dijo shun con un tono nervioso

Si hijo si puedes porque eres el heredero del trono del rey ya que ere su único hijo mayor-dijo shadya con un tono alegre

shun abrazo a su mamá con mucho cariño ya que le había cumplido uno de sus deseos

EN EL COLEGIO

Shun y alice se encontraban hablando muy tranquilos hasta que…

Hola mi niña hermosa-dijo una voz de un chico

T-TU-dijo alice con un tono nervioso

CONTINUARA…

Lamento lo corto que esta pero ya me tengo que ir mañana no duden que lo haga lago jajaja bueno chao y lo quiero

Últimos capitulos


	9. adios ¿para siempre?

Alice al ver quien era ella no podía casi ni hablar

T-TU-dijo alice con un tono nervioso

Si amor me extrañaste-dijo masquerade con un tono alegre

NO Y LARGATE COMO ES QUE TE DEJARON ENTRAR-dijo alice con un tono de enojo

Pues ya ves mis influencias-dijo masquerade con un tono serio

Quién demonios eres y que quieres-dijo shun con un tono de enojo y de intriga

Pues soy masquerade y vengo a llevarme a alice a la isla de la perdición para convertirla en mi esposa-dijo masquerade con un tono serio mientras que al final jalaba a alice

NOOO SUELTAME-dijo alice con un tono de enojo

Alice recordó sus clases de ninja y ataco con todo,

NO ESCUCHASTE QUE ME SUELTES-dijo alice con un tono de enojo mientras pegaba una patada, luego un puñetazo y al final un empujo y una patada

Masquerade quedo en el piso muy lastimado ya que alice si tenía fuerza

Y NO M VUELVAS A TOCAR IDIOTA POR QUE SI NO A LA PROCCIMA-dijo alice con un tono de enojo pero fue interrumpida

La directora-dijo shun mientras jalaba a alice para que no la cacharan

Shun corrió de la mano de alice lo más rápido que pudo para llevarla a otro lado y que no sospecharan

Maldiata sea-dijo masquerade con un tono de enojo mientras se trataba de levantar-ahora que le voy a decir a Klaus me va a cortar en cachitos-dijo masquerade con un tono de enojo

FLSH BACK

Quiero que hagas que ella venga ontigo sea como sea ok porque ahora si ella va a ser mía-dijo Klaus con un tono maléfico

Si créeme que te la traigo somos vecinos de isla asi que además ella confió en mi y porque no puede confiar en mi otra vez-dijo masquerade con un tono maléfico

FIN DE FLASH BACK

EN OTRA PARTE DEL COLEGIO

Aquí estaremos bien por el momento-dijo shun con un tono agotado

Ok-dijo alice con un tono algo triste

Shun miro a alice y vio como ella miraba asi el piso

Te sucede algo-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

A no no me sucede nada-dijo alice con un tono nervioso

Al terminar de hablar alice se quedo un silencio algo incomodo por unos segundos ya que shun lo rompió

Alice te conozco y algo te sucede-dijo shun con un tono serio

Alice dio un suspiro y se decidió a decirle todo

Bueno lo que pasa es que yo creía que masquerade ya nunca más m iba a molestar pero ahora ya veo que si lo va a hacer-dijo alice con un tono algo triste

Alice pero el que es en tu vida-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Pues él es un estorbo pero bueno te tengo que contar toda la historia-dijo alice con un tono serio

Ok pues cuéntala todavía nos quedan 10 minutos de receso-dijo shun con un tono serio

Ok…bueno la historia va asi-dijo alice dando un gran suspiro- pues hace tiempo la isla darkus era más bien una ciudad, era muy grande y pues cuando yo tenía 6 años huevo una guerra por el territorio porque mis padre y los de masquerade querían el trono pero mi familia era la que siempre iba a tener el trono, mi familia gano la guerra y pues los otros no estuvieron de acuerdo, la familia de masquerade decidió hacer una barrera divisora en la cual la ciudad era isla darkus la original que es la mía y en la otro fue cambiada de nombre a la perdición, muchas personas han llegado a nuestra isla porque están arrepentidos de estar en la otra isla, y un dia en un terremoto las barrera callo y la ciudad se dividió y pues masquerade me quiere como su esposa para que según el las cosas se arreglen -dijo alice con un tono serio

Entonces por eso se la vive buscándote y molestándote-dijo shun con un tono serio y de intriga

Si-dijo alice con un tono triste mientras bajaba la mirada

Pero no te preocupes yo te voy a proteger y además ya te sabes defender y muy bien-dijo shun con un tono serio

Gracias shun-dijo alice mientras lo abrazaba

EN LA ISLA DARKUS

En el castillo de la familia gehabich ya las cosas se habían calmado, ya habían arrestado a el general kimura, las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad

EN EL CASTILLO

Entonces cuando regresarían mis hijos-dijo la reina con un tono de intriga

Pues a más tardar en 5 dias en la tarde-dijo shadya con un tono serio

Qué pero no nos los podrían traer más rápido-dijo la reina con un tono de intriga

Lo lamento pero no porque les recuerdo que probablemente el general kimura salga de la cárcel porque su delito no es muy grave así que hay que tenerlos resguardados a la princesa y al príncipe-dijo shadya con un tono serio

Pues me parece perfecto ya que hemos recapacitado quien será el heredero de la corona gehabich y no queremos que le pase nada asi que está bien-dijo el rey con un tono alegre

Ok bueno me voy tengo un pendiente mas mañana en la mañana vendré a hablar sobre su decisión del trono-dijo shadya con un tono serio

Ok bueno gracias-dijo la reina con un tono amable

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE SHUN

Los chicos y las chicas se encontraban haciendo un proyecto que les habían encargado de ciencias, y como siempre dan haciendo su berrinche para no hacer el proyecto y que los demás lo hagan por el

NO LO QUIERO HACER ME DA FLOJERA-dijo dan con un tono de enojo

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah DAN PORQUE SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO-dijo runo con un tono de enojo

PORQUE NO QUIERO HACER EL PROYECTO-dijo dan con un tono de enojo

Y asi se fue casi media tarde dan y runo peleando mientras que los otros si hacían el proyecto

Al fin terminamos-dijo julie con un tono agotado

Si se nos fueron 4 horas haciendo el proyecto-dijo billy con un tono de sueño

Que-dijeron runo y dan con un tono de intriga

Si que ya terminamos el proyecto-dijo alice con un tono alegre

SIIIIIIII ME SALI CON LA MIA-dijo dan con un tono alegre

NO FESTEJES DAN PORQUE TE VAN A COSTAR UNOS 100 GOLPES-dijo runo con un tono de enojo mientras tronaba sus dedos

Hay no-dijo dan con un tono nervioso

De pronto runo y dan se fueron al patio y comenzó la golpiza

HAY NO EN LA CARA NO QUE QUIERO SER ACTO-dijo dan casi llorando

Bueno creo que será mejor irnos ya es un poco tarde-dijo ace con un tono de sueño

Si bueno nos vemos mañana en el colegio-dijo mira con un tono alegre

Los chicos y las chicas se fueron mientras que shun y alice se quedaban solo

Bueno yo me voy a dormir estoy algo cansada-dijo alice con un tono cansado

Shun jalo a alice de la mano jalándola hasta él y dándole un tierno beso, de pronto shun fue desabrochando la blusa de alice poco a poco, shun se detuvo y miro a alice

Esta segura de lo que quieres hacer-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Si shun me siento preparada-dijo alice mientras volvía a besar a shun

4 DIAS DESPUES

Alice ya estaba enterada de que se tenía que ir otra vez a su reino lo cual puso muy tristes a sus amigos pero más a shun ya que el no la quería dejar ir

Bueno nos vemos chicos-dijo alice con un tono triste-adios shun-dijo alice mientras le daba un tierno beso a shun en los labios

Por favor alice no te vayas-dijo shun con un tono triste

Lo lamento shun adiós-dijo alice con un tono triste mientras se iba

Alice subió al helicóptero, dejando muchos recuerdos y cosas atrás

Calma shun veras que ella regresara-dijo dan con un tono serio mientras consolaba a shun

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL REINO

Era la hora de la coronación y todo estaba tranquilo

Y el heredero del trono es…-dijo el rey con un tono alegre mientras tomaba la corona

Había mucha tención en el lugar hasta que dijo el rey quien era el heredero

Mi hija alice gehabich-dijo el rey con un tono alegre

De pronto alice empezó a llorar pero no de alegría si no de tristeza y enojo ya que ella planeaba que si no era rey se regresaba a Tokio con y hacer su vida con el

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a chiflar como nunca

UNAS HORAS DESPUES EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun estaba en su habitación tocando con su guitarra música triste ya que se sentía como nunca, se sentía devastado ya que el amor de su vida se había ido

Mi madre tenía razón no me debí enganchar tanto con alice porque ella se iba a ir tarde o temprano-dijo shun mientras empezaba a llorar

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó

Ahora quién demonios es no respetan ni mi tristeza-dijo shun con un tono de enojo mientras iba asía la sala

QUEEEEEE-dijo shun con un tono de enojo

Shun camino hasta la sala y cuando abrió la puerta…

CONTINUARA…..

Mañana ultimo capitulo no se lo pierdan

Mañana estará corto el cap pero será bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la serie y comenten y muchas gracias por haber visto mi fic no se pierdan el ultimo cap de vidas distintas


	10. el final o continuación?

UNAS HORAS DESPUES EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun estaba en su habitación tocando con su guitarra música triste ya que se sentía como nunca, se sentía devastado ya que el amor de su vida se había ido

Mi madre tenía razón no me debí enganchar tanto con alice porque ella se iba a ir tarde o temprano-dijo shun mientras empezaba a llorar

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó

Ahora quién demonios es no respetan ni mi tristeza-dijo shun con un tono de enojo mientras iba asía la sala

QUEEEEEE-dijo shun con un tono de enojo

Shun camino hasta la sala y cuando abrió la puerta…

Me extrañaste-dijo alice con un tono alegre

ALICE-dijo shun mientras la abrazaba con mucho cariño

Shun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando él creía que estaba soñando

Espera un momento ya no te vas a ir verdad-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Pues la verdad…..no porque renuncie a mi cargo y además ya no soy heredera más que cuando mi hermano muera pero eso será dentro de mucho pero mucho tiempo-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Entonces vamos a estar juntos siempre-dijo shun con un tono serio mientras tomaba la mano de alice

Exacto por siempre-dijo alice mientras al final le daba un tierno beso

Cuando termino el beso shun miro a alice

Porque estas vestida así-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Shun pregunto eso ya que alice traía un vestido muy elegante

Pues me escape del palacio en la coronación-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Bueno no importa porque tu lo que te pongas te ves muy linda-dijo shun con un tono medio alegre

Hay shun gracias-dijo alice con un tono alegre mientras le daba un beso

Y como fue que renunciaste-dijo shun con un tono de intriga

Pues…..-dijo alice con un tono nervioso

Alice le explico todo a shun, pero como yo se que ustedes quieren con todo y detalles pasare el flash back entero

FLASH BACK

Era la hora de la coronación y todo estaba tranquilo

Y el heredero del trono es…-dijo el rey con un tono alegre mientras tomaba la corona

Había mucha tención en el lugar hasta que dijo el rey quien era el heredero

Mi hija alice gehabich-dijo el rey con un tono alegre

De pronto alice empezó a llorar pero no de alegría si no de tristeza y enojo ya que ella planeaba que si no era reina se regresaba a Tokio con shun y hacer su vida con el

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a chiflar como nunca

YO NO PUEDO ACEPTAR LA CORONA-dijo alice con un tono triste

Qué pero porque alice-dijo el príncipe con un tono de intriga

Porque…una reina se supone que debe llegar virgen al reinado pero pues…..yo ya no lo soy-dijo alice con un tono nervioso

De pronto todos hicieron como cuando en las películas descubren quien es el asesino

Además yo ya hice mi vida y no quiero ser reina y no me lo merezco-dijo alice con un tono alegre-te la mereses tu-dijo mientras tomaba la corona y se la ponía a su hermano

Pero porque-dijo el príncipe con un tono nervioso

Porque tu la deseabas mas que yo y la mereces-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Gracias hermana-dijo el príncipe con un tono alegre

Por nada señor rey-dijo alice con un tono alegre

Alice salió del palacio corriendo para tratar de salir de la isla, ella noto que un helicóptero estaba afuera asi que ella se fue

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Guau esas si que son agallas-dijo shun con un tono serio

Ya ves lo que puedo hacer por la persona que más amo-dijo alice con un tono alegre

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, shun y alice estaban juntos, dan y runo juntos como pareja pero peleando como esposos, julie había comenzado una relación con billy pero de vez en cuando había desconfianza, ace y mira empezaron a salir su relación de amigos paso a otro nivel y hasta ahora iban bien, todo era perfecto…..esperen ¿perfecto? Naaaa , ni tanto ya que hubieron unos cuantos problemas con las relaciones

EN EL PATIO DEL COLEGIO

Los chicos y las chicas se encontraban el el patio hablando sobre que tan genial les iba por el momento

Quien iba a decirlo-dijo shun con un tono serio

Que-dijeron los demás

Pues que todos encontramos el amor y justo el día en el que regreso o estuvo alice aquí-dijo dijo shun con un tono serio

Es cierto esto es raro-dijo dan con un tono alegre

Pues hay que brindar por que la vida siga así y mejor-dijo julie con un tono alegre

Todos levantaron sus refrescos, jugos o aguas y brindaron

PORQUE LA VIDA SIGA ASIO MEJOR-dijeron todos con un tono alegre

Y asi acaba todo queeee perdón y asi disque acaba todo…..no mejor del otro modo y asi continuo todo… hay bueno ya

Masquerade desapareció de la faz de la tierra, Klaus siguió planeando un plan súper perfecto según el para separar a shun y a alice

Claro si como no síguelo asiendo jamás lo vas a lograr al menos que yo quiera que lo tengas-dijo BUMBURNY con un tono alegre

Maldita porque eres así yo qué coño te eh echo-dijo Klaus con un tono desesperado

Pues…..nada pero me caes como patada de burro-dijo BUMBURNY con un tono alegre

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah me vengare-dijo Klaus con un tono de enojo

Aja si como no te debi aver matado pero te necesito para lo que sigue de este fic-dijo bumburny con un tono alegre-ups YA VES LO QUE ME ACABA HACER YA DIJE LO QUE PLANEABA-dijo bumburny con un tono de enojo

Jajajajajajaja soy malo-dijo Klaus con un tono alegre

Hay bueno termino para matar a este idiota pero lo reviviré-dijo bumburny con un tono alegre todos continuaron sus relaciones al máximo, se divirtieron, shun y su banda entro a competencias las cuales ganaban siempre, las chicas se aplicaron mucho a la escuela ya que no querían pasar a tercero de panzazo, el hermano de alice izo una ley en la isla de que la reina o el rey pueden casarse con quien deseen…

Bueno aquí acaba el fic o tal vez no bueno gracias a todos los que lo estuvieron leyendo y les dare una sorpresa en unos días y solo es de este fic bueno espérenla GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEYERON y a los que me comentaron por su puesto gracias lo adoro

Se despide BUMBURNY


End file.
